


Miracle on Nameless Street

by PassTheSalt1996



Series: It's A High & Low Christmas [1]
Category: High and Low: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV)
Genre: Christmas fic, Gen, I'm doing a bunch of them on tumblr, also there's no smokey and lala fics here so obviously I must do my duty, and this one is being posted here cause i love it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassTheSalt1996/pseuds/PassTheSalt1996
Summary: A glimps into the christmas of the leader of Rude Boys and his sister Lala





	Miracle on Nameless Street

**Author's Note:**

> So on tumblr all of December I'm writing christmas fics cause why not. And I want to post this one here cause I'm proud of it tbh.

Lala walked down the street, smiling at the residents on Nameless Street as she passed by. Some smiled back, some didn’t. It was winter, and during these times it was hard on everyone. They burned as many extra fires as they could, but they had to be careful not to be wasteful. Sadness followed everyone like the ghosts of the ones they would inevitably lose to the cold. If her smile could bring at least a sliver of happiness to them, well, she would smile till it hurt.

She climbed up the steps of the warehouse, trying to make as little noise as possible. She didn’t want her surprise to be spoiled by Smokey knowing she was coming home. She clutched the little bag tighter.

She should have known better though. Smokey knew Nameless Street like it was his own body. She had half a mind to think she had one of the other Rude Boys watching her. But she knew he respected her privacy enough to not go that far.

“Have you been going to other districts?” He didn’t even look up from his book, but he didn’t need to for her to know he would have looked annoyed. She’s done it before, even though she knows she shouldn’t. But as much as she liked the people of Nameless Street, she needed to be somewhere else sometimes.

She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. Today was a good day. “It’s fine Smokey. It’s not like I was caught by anyone from another gang. And it was White Rascals. That’s probably the safest place besides here.

Smokey still didn’t look like he agreed with her, but let it go. “What were you doing anyways?”

“This is actually one of the reasons I’ve been leaving so much.” She said excitedly. Hearing her tone, he put his book down and stared at her as she bounced over. “Don’t look so serious. Here.” She thrust the bag in his direction, shaking it when he didn’t take it right away.

When he did, she sat next to him, eagerly waiting for him to see her present. He reached in and pulled out what she had been hiding. A knitted had and scarf were revealed as the bag fell onto the floor.

Lala nudged him. “So, what do you think? You have gloves, but no hat and scarf. What better way to get one than a Christmas present? I know you don’t like Christmas, but I wanted to get you something this year. Merry Christmas Smokey!”

He stared at them with an unreadable expression. “How did you get the money for these?”

Lala twirled her hair nervously. “Well, I didn’t buy them. I helped a lady with cleaning at a show, and in return she said she’d show me how to make gloves and hats and stuff. I still messed up on these though, sorry.”

Indeed, there were obvious mess ups in the stitching. It was together but definitely not in a straight line. It was clear that she had tried her hardest to make it perfect though.

“I know it’s not much,” Lala said slowly, wrapping the scarf around him and putting his hat on. “But I tried my best. I really did. Do you like it?”

Smokey didn’t say anything, and she was afraid he was going to say he hated it. But when he turned and threw his arms around her neck, mumbling an “I love it”, she grinned and hugged back. Her fears it wasn’t good enough was gone. 

“And I know we usually don’t do anything for Christmas so it’s ok that you didn’t-” She stopped mid sentence when he got up and walked out of the room. She was confused why he left.

When he came back, he handed her a blank red folder. She stared at him curiously, and he nodded to open it. When she did, she gasped.

Inside was the most beautiful drawing she’d ever seen. it was the skyline overlooking all of SWORD. The picture was so simple yet breathtakingly beautiful. She couldn’t begin to express how she was feeling. 

“I couldn’t do much too, and I didn’t go to other districts to work, but hopefully this makes you happy. Merry Christmas Lala.”

Lala started to tear up, but wiped her eyes before they could fall. She didn’t want to leave a chance of them ruining the drawing. “It’s perfect Smokey. This is the best Christmas I’ve ever had.”

The rest of the night was spend with Lala listening to Smokey read his book out loud. And for a while, their worries were forgotten as they enjoyed the holiday together.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually hate christmas so time to live vicariously through these characters
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://passthesalt1996.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ~Jack


End file.
